Act IV Scene I
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: Much Ado About Nothing quotes to a Chair fanfic. "They relished in the bloodshed. There was an aphrodisiac to destruction and he couldn't help but tear into her, only feeling alive when their breaths were synchronized."
1. Line 255

**A/N**: So I just read Much Ado About Nothing and it is SO Chair that I can't stand it. So this is from my favorite, Act IV Sc. 1. These are quotes from them that I have converted into GG awesomeness. These will be short sections because they're just off of the quotes. The sections aren't related in any way. In fact, they're all over the place. HEre's the first one, pre series.

**Summary**: "Have you wept all this while?""Yea, and I will weep a while longer.""I will not desire that."

**Disclaimer**: None is mine. All is attributed to SHakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing. This one is really short but they're going to get longer.

_

* * *

_

_Benedick: Lady Beatrice, have you wept all this while?  
__Beatrice: Yea, and I will weep a while longer.  
__Benedick: I will not desire that._

It happened suddenly. As though he had no control over it, it just happened. Serena was gone and Nate was nowhere to be found. Undoubtedly brooding over the flight of his golden beauty. At the very least, some things could be said about Serena. Though she wasn't the brightest bulb, especially in comparison to her effervescent best friend, she was entirely Nate's match.

And it was the subject of those throwaway thoughts that Chuck had yet to realize. Like it was ingrained in his brain from the very beginning.

_Effervescent best friend._

Those were thoughts that should not be in his head. And as he stood over her during his reverie, he was quite sure. Something had happened within him. Something he should be quite fearful of.

Blair raised her damp dark eyes to his hovering figure and wiped the moisture hastily away.

"What do you want, Bass?"

What, indeed.

He knelt beside her on the bathroom floor as she looked on him cruelly.

"I'm bored," he smirked finally.

"Do you find my pain amusing?" she countered. His gaze was hard and intense and it made her look away. She didn't know why he was here or what he was doing but she wanted to make it stop. It didn't make any sense.

"Nate's away with his grandparents," Chuck mused.

"And?"

"What are you doing in here all alone?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" Blair asked in frustration. "Why are you even here? We're not friends."

"Sure we are," Chuck shrugged. "We're friends in a merry war."

She looked up at him and laughed.

"We are friends," he decided before continuing awkwardly, "and I don't want bad things to happen to you."

Blair brushed back her hair and he knew they were going to act as though he had never said anything.

Chuck relaxed against the bathroom wall, making certain that she was aware that he wasn't leaving. He wasn't sure what compelled him to make such an action but he liked being in her presence.

Maybe that wasn't such a good reason.

"I know why Nate isn't here," Blair finally said.

"The Vanderbilts want to whisk him away from The Captain."

Blair shot him a look and laughed lightly.

"Don't do that, Bass," she said, rolling her eyes. "Don't pretend I'm like one of those sluts you troll around with. I know something happened at the Shepard Wedding."

"What happened at the Shepard Wedding?" Chuck asked carefully. She stared at him for a long time.

"You tell me."

He couldn't tell if she knew that he was aware of what happened or she just desperately wanted him to.

He wished he knew. He watched her rest her forehead on her knees and sigh.

He knew she could tell that he could tell.

"Have you been crying this whole time?" he asked. "Because of him?"

"Yes," Blair sighed, finally something truthful. "And he's probably going to make me cry a lot more."

"Blair," Chuck said softly. She finally looked him in the face. "That isn't something I want."


	2. Line 261

**A/N**: I'm glad people aren't totally against this idea. This is the second chapter (there are six.) Its just a little bit longer than the other one, but they do get longer. And the chapters aren't related in any sort of way.

**Summary**: It were as possible for me to say I loved nothing so well as you: but believe me not; and yet I lie not; I confess nothing, nor I deny nothing.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine. Quotes belong to Shakespeare and characters belong to...not me.

_

* * *

_

_Beatrice: Ah, how much might the man deserve of me that would right her!  
__Benedick: Is there any way to show such friendship?  
__Beatrice: A very even way, but no such friend.  
__Benedick: May a man do it?  
__Beatrice: It is a man's office, but not yours.  
__Benedick: I do love nothing in the world so well as you: is not that strange?  
__Beatrice: As strange as the thing I know not. It were as possible for me to say I loved nothing so well as you: but believe me not; and yet I lie not; I confess nothing, nor I deny nothing. I am sorry for my cousin.  
__Benedick: By my sword, Beatrice, thou lovest me._

"There is nothing in the world that I love more than you."

His voice broke through her head but all she could feel was anger, no much her heart begged to differ.

But not now. This wasn't the way.

There was that slim moment of consideration that she always had when she considered pretending to ignore him. It was always only a slim moment because then she remembered how well he always saw through that one. And she hated how someone that was only supposed to be her friend knew her to the degree of a lover.

He wasn't that anymore. She wouldn't let him be. And he obviously wasn't letting him either.

Until now, evidently.

"Even after everything, you cannot afford a simple acknowledgment of a friend?"

Blair turned to face him. "I don't see one here."

His smile was tight and it was more and more presently that she knew how much he was holding in.

"It was your decision to label us as that," he said, "not mine."

She knew what he was doing. Taking advantage of her in the middle of a society party so she was forced to speak with him. She could never really afford a scandal. She was trying to rule a regime, after all. And the debaucher of a dark prince was not making it easier.

At least, the former debaucher of a dark prince. She couldn't figure why she would waste her time on him anymore.

"Just stop," she said with a bitter smile on her face. His eyes narrowed and she thought she saw a flash of the person that she used to be hopelessly devoted to.

"You think this is a game?" he asked.

"I think this is pointless," she replied.

"Oh really?" he asked crossly. She smiled fakely at him. "Let me remind you how it didn't used to be that way."

"It's not my fault you changed," she said quietly but watched in satisfaction as he flinched, if only slightly. "The man that is worth me would tear down nations. And I don't see anyone that matches that description here."

His face was blank and she knew she had hit him where it hurt. She remembered the way his face would used to fall when she aimed below the belt.

And she never missed.

But she should have realized that Chuck Bass was never one to take things lying down. His fingers expertly wove through her hair in record time as he pulled her into him, kissing her ferociously. She was taken so much by surprise that she let him, almost faltering enough to let him gain entrance to her mouth.

But then she got her wind back.

As quickly as he was on her, he was off as she struck her palm sharply over the side of his face. Even though it was not the first time this had occurred, his expression did betray a moment of shock. Satisfaction flowed through her veins until he looked at her.

And smirked.

"You have a girlfriend," she snapped a stage whisper. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I told you," he said, stroking her arm in the way he used to do before he left. "There is nothing in the world I love more than you."

"Even her," she sneered.

"There isn't even a comparison," he said truthfully. "And now you see we're more meant for each other than ever."

"How do you figure?" Blair asked sharply, the warmth of his mouth still burning across her lips.

"I will admit," Chuck sighed, "I wanted to be a better person. But only for you. Always for you."

"For me?" Blair asked. "I think your girlfriend would have to object to that."

"That's just it, then," he said. "Using a girl to make you believe I really had changed. I made you believe what I wanted. But I suppose I shot my own foot on that one. Because you just proved that I really hadn't."

She was faltering under his gaze and although he knew there would be no hot and sweet reconciliation that night, she was still his. Now and forever. He had retrieved that ring just to prove it.

"Go back to her, Bass," Blair said haltingly.

"I doubt she'll take me back now," he grinned.

"Go back to her," she whispered, trying to pull away from him. He grabbed her wrist, obstructing her from her chosen path.

"I meant what I said," he said. "There isn't anyone else for me but you. And the thing is, you know it too. You realized that I never left. And you like that."

"Don't tell me what I feel," she said, wrenching away.

"But I know it," Chuck said. "Almost as well as I know my own emotions. You remember..."

She tried to shy away from his tantalizing touch.

"Get over yourself," she said, brushing him off.

"Blair," he whispered into her ear, liking the way she shivered where she was supposed to be. In his arms. "By all my worldly possessions, I know you love me."

She stomped his foot with her heel and he groaned, letting her slip from her grasp. But that wasn't exactly a denial.

And at least she was responding.


	3. Line 276

**A/N**: This is by far one of my favorites that I've written for this fic. And as promised, its longer. Also, a tad of a Dair warning because that just seems to be happening to me all the time now.

**Summary**: I will swear by it that you love me; and I will make him eat it that says I love not you.

**Disclaimer**:Characters and quotes do not belong to me.

* * *

_Benedick: I will swear by it that you love me; and I will make him eat it that says I love not you._

_Beatrice: Will you not eat your word?_

_Benedick: With no sauce that can be devised to it. I protest I love thee_

"Are you alright?"

To be honest, she was still getting used to it. When it started happening, she was so heartbroken that she didn't realize it. Chuck was about to bang that 8 foot whatever Russian chick at Dorota's wedding and even though Blair did her best attempt at cutting herself away from him, there was Dan Humphrey.

And she didn't even realize.

"Your ice is melting."

That's what she said at first. And then she found herself able to be _dancing_ with some low rent trash from Brooklyn.

She should have seen this coming. But even after those brightly colored red flags that should have caught her attention, she could not recall a time that they had become friends.

But he was talking to her like one.

And she couldn't understand it.

"Never better," Blair responded, as cool as she could. He was obviously not getting the message as he took a seat next to her at the charity gala. Blair tried casting him one of her whithering looks but for the first time, he seemed to be as oblivious as Nate.

Charming.

"What are you-"

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked abruptly, cutting him off. She turned in her seat to really glare at Dan this time.

"I just thought-"

"That we were suddenly friends now?" she demanded. He was looking at her and she was not liking it. It was gross. "Whatever you think you're doing-"

"He doesn't love you, you know."

Blair was very surprised at her self restraint. She had poured Nairtini's on people for less.

"I mean," Dan asked, compulsively doing that idiotic habit of his and just incessantly talking, "how can someone that loves you treat you this way?"

"And what way what that be?" Blair uttered darkly.

"I..."

He was getting nervous now.

That was better.

"You think you know everything," she sneered. "Your father married into one of the largest society families in New York. That doesn't mean you're a part of it. You're nothing. Just some street trash on the wrong side of the bridge."

"Look at what he's doing, Blair," Dan said. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"You don't know him," Blair spat.

"What? His social torture of you is a way he shows his love?"

"Yes," Blair stated simply.

"Then why hasn't he come back?" he asked. "Nothing's stopping him. You're not in college anymore. He can't distract you from his studies. His business is secure and standing. What is stopping you two from... I don't know, do what you two do?"

"Why do you care?" Blair asked. She didn't want to even think it.

_You sound like a jealous boyfriend._

She could not believe she was going through the same predicament she was on her seventeenth birthday.

But this time, she really did want to vomit.

"Get up."

She wasn't sure if she should feel relief or even more of that overwhelming disgust at what was happening now at the sound of his lustrous voice.

His furious voice. That demonic whisper that showed he was truly livid.

"I'm handling this, Bass," Blair said, not bothering to break her own angry gaze from Dan's cornered face. "This doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't concern me?" Chuck demanded. "This has everything to do with me. Or was it some other Chuck Bass that you two were discussing?"

"He never said _Chuck Bass_," Blair snapped. "Go away."

"That doesn't mean it wasn't what he meant."

Chuck's dangerous gaze wasn't leaving Dan either.

"No, really," Chuck continued. "What was it that you were saying? It sounded fascinating."

"What are you going to do?" Blair taunted, getting to her feet. "Strangle him with your scarf?"

Not waiting for his reply, she grabbed him by his tie, pulling him along behind her, leaving Dan behind to find a secluded hallway of the event.

"I don't like it," Chuck growled darkly.

"Well it's not really up to you," Blair snapped. Suddenly her back hit the wall and she was glad she had pulled him into such a dark hallway as he assaulted her body with his tongue. He trailed down her neck, paying extra attention to his favorite kryptonite.

"I've missed you," he said darkly in that bedroom voice that made her wish they were actually in a bedroom. Or at the very least, a limo.

Yes, she was quite aware that he had corrupted her.

She could fell his tense shoulder blades and she sighed into his mouth. "Don't be angry."

He pulled away and there was palpable lust. But she could relate. It had been so long since they had been together.

"Angry?" he repeated. He kissed her again fervently. She knew he was angry. He always got this way when he was angry. He pulled away and leaned into the crook of her neck. "Why does everyone in your proximity have to find themselves in love with you?"

Blair shirked away. "Including you?"

"I am the only one deserving of you," he smirked. He leaned in, licking up her neck so he could whisper in her ear. "I should have ended him."

"What?" Blair asked, pulling away. "Because you kill people now? Please."

"Fine," he said, relenting. "Contract killer, then."

"There's the Chuck Bass I know," she replied coyly. He leaned in again, mating his tongue with hers, almost gratefully.

"I should have," he murmured. "For even insinuating that there is anything that I could care for more than you."

"I really don't want to waste these precious and few moments we have together talking about Humphrey," Blair said and let Chuck's body overwhelm hers. Her lips muffled his masculine utterances of pleasure but he knew he was wanting as badly as she was.

It had been so long.

"God," he groaned into her ear. "I want to marry you so bad." She laughed lightly into his mouth.

"Only you would find being legally chained to me in a society ceremony a turn on," she said, but her voice was just as filled with lust as his.

"I can't wait to tear that ironic white dress off of you," his voice husked darkly.

"Ironic," she said, feeling his hand begin to venture further up her leg.

"It's also a turn on to see you in a virginal white dress when I know that you'll really get down and dirty only with me."

Blair Waldorf could get dirty. He just liked she would get her dirtiest when she was with him. He took her loud purring of contentment as an affirmation. He attempted to reach further up her skirt.

"Chuck."

He liked the way she could scream his name, too.

"You know we can't."

"_I_ can," he corrected. "Though I have no idea what is causing your hesitance. We both know this is inevitable."

Never before had she thought the word 'inevitable' to be arousing.

Until she let Chuck Bass and his eloquence touch her.

"Yes you do," she reprimanded. "We just can't, yet."

"As much as I hate to mention this, especially when we've banned his name," Chuck said. "But Humphrey's right. Nothing is stopping us any longer."

"Yes there is," she reminded him. "We have to wait until my father returns from France."

He burrowed his face into the front of her dress and she stroked his hair fondly.

"God, we were just in Tuscany. We could have just gotten married right there at my father's villa."

"International marriages have too much paperwork," Blair said. "It would be easier just to get married here."

"Why can't I just fly to Paris and ask for your hand there?" Chuck asked. "Why do we have to wait?"

"You are so impatient," she said fondly.

"And you are just a picture of virtue, aren't you?" he sneered. "Or do I have to remind you of last week at_ Béatrice et Bénédict_?"

"That was necessary," Blair said uncomfortably.

"I don't want to sneak around any longer," he said.

"Yes you do," she taunted. She let her hand drop below his belt and he stiffened, his eyes fluttering shut. "I know how much it excites you."

Recovering from her taking him aback, he gripped her shoulders, abandoning his attempt to seduce her in the hallway.

"Not now," he replied. "I just want you to be my wife."

"It isn't the right time now," she replied.

"We can wait on the marriage," Chuck said. "I can wait for your father to return. But I just want the ability to maul you in public again. It's hard being unable to touch you for weeks at a time."

"That isn't the only thing," she breathed and his eyes fluttered shut again at her grip.

"Waldorf," he said, gritting his teeth against her hair. "You are such a cheater."

"This will just have to satiate you for now," she said back.

"Well it doesn't," he replied, pulling her hands away from his sensitivity to pin them on either side of her on the wall. "You either marry me right now or put out. It has to be one of them."

"Someone will notice we're gone," she reasoned, but his hand was under her skirt again and she couldn't regain her train of thought.

"Who _cares_?" he asked.

"If anything goes wrong we can't get married in who knows how long," she replied, trying to keep her breathing regulated. Judging by his short laughter, she was failing.

"Why do you even care?" he asked. "You're an adult. Do what you want. And what you want to do is me. I can tell."

"My mother would care," Blair replied, ignoring his more and more shameless come ons. He hadn't gotten any in a week. It was difficult for him. "You know that's the reason we have to tread lightly. When my father comes and grants you permission, we can get married and then she can't do anything about it."

"She likes me," Chuck said. At least, she did when they were 19. "She would say yes."

"You know her moods," Blair replied. "Marc Jacobs's show is on the same night as hers again. If we overwhelm her now then she'll strike us down."

Chuck groaned, this time in displeasure. But he knew she was right.

"I _hate_ waiting," he said, pressing his body even harder against hers for greater measure. His need for her was so evident against her that she almost wrapped her legs around him right then and there.

"You really have never been denied anything in your life, have you, Bass?" she teased.

"Only you," he said.

"You are such a child sometimes." Her laugh turned into a moan at the exact moment his hand was exactly where it shouldn't be.

"Is that so?" he asked. "You seem to be proving the opposite."

"_Chuck_," she stressed. "I am not doing it with you in this hallway."

"No, you're not," he agreed. "You're just letting it be done to you."

"Chuck," she said again and he knew he would never tire of her saying his name. "Weren't you supposed to give me a ride home?"

Her suggestion wasn't lost on him for even a second and he hastily withdrew his hand, pulling her quickly along, out the back door where no one would see them.

If Eleanor found out her daughter's lascivious indiscretions, there would be hell to pay.

And no wedding that he had been waiting for since he was 19.

The limo was waiting right where he left it when he entered the event to go find her after their hasty coupling at the opera. She always left him wanting more of her.

And more.

And more.

There was not slaking his desperate need for her.

He stopped her before she opened the door.

"This better last a week," Chuck warned.

"I'm sure you'll make it good for the both of us," she said suggestively, restraining herself from kissing him on the crowded street.

"You know I love you," he said, Humphrey's words still echoing dangerously in his mind. Stupid Brooklyn resident trying to manipulate him into screwing up.

Well it wouldn't happen.

She smiled lightly before he ruined the moment.

"And we both know how desperately and hopelessly in love you are with me," he grinned.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Bass," she rolled her eyes. His hand was still on her wrist, halting her.

"I swear I love you," he said. "And I'll ruin anyone who says otherwise."

Blair pulled him into the limo, showing her gratitude to him, but not submission.

She was Blair Waldorf (soon to be hyphen-Bass) and he knew Dan's words had struck her slightly to her core.

But he wouldn't let her believe it. Because he could barely remember a time anymore where that hadn't been true.

So he showed her over and over again in that limo.

Because this had to last until the next time they saw each other.

* * *

a.n.:_ Béatrice et Bénédict _is an actual opera and I just thought it was fitting considering what this fic is about.


	4. Line 281

**A/N**: I'm not so sure about this chapter but we'll give it a go. I don't know how OOC Chuck is, but I'm just going to proclaim that he is a fan of the grand romantic gestures (ahem, 1x18, 2x25) so that's what it is.

**Summary**: I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest"

**Disclaimer**: Rights go to Shakespeare and the glorious GG

* * *

_Beatrice: God forgive me!  
__Benedick: What offense, sweet Beatrice?  
__Beatrice: You have stayed me in a happy hour: I was about to protest I loved you.  
__Benedick: And do it with all thy heart.  
__Beatrice: I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest._

It was one of the downsides of residing at the Hampton estate. No limos. So behold his surprise at the torrential downpour in the middle of the summer. It was the only time in his life where he remembered actually exerting himself when there wasn't a bed in the foreground.

Or a limo.

Running across Cece's Hampton estate, having lost his shoes along the way in the chaos of people running for shelter from the beach party, he felt the grass press beneath his toes as he started thinking about limos again.

Speak of the Devil and She doth appear.

Wearing a really hot bathing suit.

It was black. And it suited her. He put his own hand to the hair that was already slicked back from the precipitation as he watched her run across the lawn. He stumbled slightly as he watched her dark hair slick down her back and her own lack of shoes. Her lack of clothing clung to her body from the moisture that ran down her chest.

He stumbled again.

He watched her run up the porch to the steps that showed her wet footprints. She tried to door in frustration to no avail.

Locked, and Chuck realized his own esteemed luck, feeling the only key on his pocket. The rest must have already been alerted about the storm and couldn't hear Blair over the ran. She cupped her hands over her eyes to see through the window.

"Hey."

He had finally reached her, smoothing his hair down once again. He had never felt this nervous since he couldn't decide on an outfit to meet her on the Empire State Building. But that was more than three years ago and here she was standing before him more beautiful than ever.

And practically ignoring him.

He hated how desperate he was for her.

He put his hand to her wet shoulder and she spun around, her eyes narrowing angrily as she crossed her arms over her bare stomach. At least he made her uncomfortable still. He watched her darkly painted toenails curl with discomfort. His eyes raised and narrowed.

His eyes dipped to the sagging front of her bathing suit, smirking to himself. But she made a sound of disgust in the back of her throat.

He was a little transparent sometimes.

She shirked away from his touch, casting him a glare. "I thought I made it explicitly clear for you to stay away from me."

"And yet I reply again," he grinned, reveling in her discomfort. "That doesn't really matter to me unless 'stay away' is code for 'I'm still madly hot for you and I have conveniently found a place for us to be alone.'"

"Sorry."

She didn't sound sorry at all.

She reached forward suddenly and with a wave of disappointment, realized it was only the key she was searching for.

"A little lower, if you please," he smirked as she reached into the now damp pockets of his pants. She didn't bother with a retort, only deigning to send him a look of disdain and disgust. She only found herself triumphant when she found it in the front pocket of his shirt.

Fitting it into the lock more roughly than was deemed necessary, she thrust the door open. He attempted to follow her in but as she entered the foyer, she pushed him back onto the porch.

"If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask," he quipped smarmily. Her eyes narrowed and her bare wet fit slid slightly on the checkered floor.

"I don't think so," she responded coolly. He didn't even have the chance to ask for his key back as she slammed the door in his face.

It was starting to get really cold.

Chuck stepped back out into the pouring rain, a plan immediately in mind as he rounded the house. Really, it was better this way. Then he could find a way into her room.

He reached the back of the house in time to see the lights of the room she was staying on flicker on. Her visage was clear through the window and Chuck wondered vaguely if he should wait outside until she was done dressing.

She hadn't closed the blinds.

Against his better judgment, he reached the convenient trellis of the house and started to climb it. The rain made it difficult as did his lack of athletic ability.

The things he did for her.

Balancing himself on the edge of the trellis, he was relieved that Blair hadn't spotted him as he thrust the window open to slide through the opening.

Blair spun around, her fingers to the tie at the back of her neck. Chuck smirked unconsciously. He almost made it.

"I wasn't finished," he said, out of breath and vaguely aware that he was dripping all over the carpet.

"You're insane," Blair said spitefully.

"Quite possible," he grinned. "If you would rather continue what you were doing before..."

"Before you broke into by room?" Blair snapped. She crossed her arms uncomfortably over herself. "No thanks."

"Come on, Waldorf," Chuck rolled his eyes. "It's not like it's anything I haven't seen before."

Blair scowled. "I suppose that's exactly what you told the guy at the party that was trying to buy me drink."

"You didn't even know his name," Chuck said disdainfully. "And I wasn't very fond of the way he was looking at you."

"It was a beach party, Chuck." Blair said. "Everyone was dressed like that."

"I wasn't."

"That's because you don't need to dress provocatively for all of the brain dead girls in the Hamptons to take off what little clothing they have already for you."

"Is that what's bothering you?" he asked, treading carefully towards her. The floor was already wet from Blair's own presence.

"You wish," she said rather too easily.

"Been thinking awhile on that comeback, have we?" he asked condescendingly.

"It worked for you," she retorted and he smirked at her recollection of him when he realized he actually _liked _her at her seventeenth birthday party.

"Get out of my room, you perv," she said at his facial expression.

Yeah, like he hadn't heard that one before.

"Come up with some new material, Waldorf."

"Try not to be so predictable, Bass," she retorted.

"Predictable?" he sputtered.

"That new enough for you?" she asked.

"I am not _predictable_," he said with disbelief.

"Really?" she asked. "Then why isn't this the first time that you've demeaned any man that has even looked my way?"

"They have no business doing what they were doing."

"They weren't doing _anything_," she replied. "You saw to that. Friends don't ruin friends' game."

"Friends," he repeated. "Is that what we are?"

"What else would we be?" Blair asked uncomfortable. He took another step towards her.

"You shouldn't be having any game anyway."

"Says who?" she asked.

"Your friend," he sneered.

"Fine, Bass. Have it your way," she said. "But if we're not friends, then what are we?"

"What do you want us to be?" he asked smoothly.

"Nothing," Blair said sharply. "My life would be a whole lot easier if you just stayed out of it."

"But you wouldn't be happy."

"God," Blair said in frustration, "could you be any more conceited?"

"Probably," Chuck shrugged. "Let's give it a shot, shall we?"

"I'd rather not," Blair said, turning away from him.

"How about what else I told that frat guy to get him to stay away from what's mine?"

"I am not yours, Chuck," she said snidely. "Let it go."

"How about whatever he did with you wouldn't matter because you would always compare every encounter with the first man to touch you."

She glowered at him hatefully.

"Do you need a reminder?" he asked. "It constituted a burlesque strip tease and a romp in the back of a certain limo. With me."

"What is wrong with you?" she asked. "You act as cordial as possible so I actually think you have some semblance of propriety in you and then you go around with your stupid swagger and delusions of grandeur. You make it so easy to hate you sometimes and to think, tonight I was actually considering telling you that I loved you-"

Her face betrayed nothing but shock as she let slip the one thing she had been trying to hide while he was being sweet with her.

"What was that last part?" he asked, not being hesitant in his approach of her anymore.

"You are a disgusting display of an attempt at class," she said coldly.

"No, after that," he grinned.

"I don't want you in here anymore, Chuck," she said quietly.

"Well you didn't to begin with, so I'm going to ignore that," he replied. "What was it that you were saying before?"

"Nothing."

"Don't do that," he commanded. "Don't just-"

"Why does it matter?" she asked. "We're over. It's not like you love me either-"

"What do you think I'm doing crawling up the side of Cece's estate?" he asked. "For the athletic thrill? I thought you knew me better."

"For once you were actually acting..." Blair breathed, "...not like you were strolling the Red Light District for prostitutes."

"What else could I do to get your attention?" he asked gently, finally finding himself comfortably before her.

"And I was just thinking that I could trust you again."

"Why were you looking for an opening for trust if what we had wasn't real?" he asked.

"And then you come bursting into that party smelling like you bathed in a brothel and start announcing to the room how I lost my virtue."

"You're bored with the rest of them, Blair," he smiled. "Finally an ounce of scandal so you didn't have to listen to Rugby's play by play."

"You make it so hard to-"

"To love me?" he asked. "I highly doubt it since you were considering-"

"Nothing," Blair said, pushing past him. "I wasn't considering anything because it would be foolish of me to let you trap me like this again."

"Like it's some sort of sacrifice," Chuck replied. "You take every moment you can to proclaim what a lascivious lecher I am."

"Because you are," Blair arched a perfect eyebrow.

"How is that any different from what I'm doing?" he asked.

"Because you expect something to come out of it."

"Then why do you do it?" he asked. "Why do you do it if you don't expect anything to happen with us again?"

Her eyes wavered.

"Because you love me?"

"Because I can't help myself," she said softly.

"Yes," he smiled. "You are a wondrously destructive and manipulative bitch. And it's the same reason you love me. So just say it."

"Not after tonight," she remarked.

"Did you really think you were going to get anywhere with a Hampton townie?" he sneered. "There was nothing there for you. You love the way we are together. And nothing can even come close to comparing."

"You were with me," she said, "when I needed you most. So much that I had forgotten everything that we had done to each other. So much that you made me happy. And I would have told you that I loved you tonight."

"Then do it with all your heart," he said if a voice that were spoke any other than Chuck Bass, it would be pleasing.

"I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest," she said honestly.

That was more like it.


	5. Line 288

**A/N**: This was a sort of different story when I first wrote it. I thought the one after it would be too similar but then changed it, so this reverted back to the one it was originally supposed to be. Just a word of warning, Chuck may seem OOC, and Blair shouldn't be asking what she's asking, but that's just what happened in Much Ado, so that's how it goes. After this, there's only more more chapter. So take what you want from that. There is so much angst on FF right now that I can't stand it. And although this is not completely fluffy, its not angsty. So here we go.

**Summary**: After awhile, it was just obvious to spot the signs. Gone were the times when she would actually be surprised if she would walk into a room at a party to see Chuck and Blair making out on a stranger's bed.

**Disclaimer**: Quotes from Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing and characters are GG.

* * *

_Benedick: Come, bid me do any thing for thee.  
__Beatrice: Kill Claudio!  
__Benedick: Ha! Not for the wide world.  
__Beatrice: You kill me to deny it. Farewell.  
__Benedick: Tarry, sweet Beatrice.  
__Beatrice: I am gone, though I am here: there is no love in you: nay, I pray you, let me go.  
__Benedick: Beatrice—  
__Beatrice: In faith, I will go.  
__Benedick: We'll be friends first.  
__Beatrice: You dare easier be friends with me than fight with mine enemy._

As long as she lived, she knew she would never find anyone as beautiful as Chuck Bass. Not just in the way that the more times you looked upon his face, the more enamored with him you became, but Blair Waldorf was sure that no one could see the beauty within him with the twisted way he thought and the schemes that he plotted with her.

Blair was sure that she would never find anyone as beautiful as the man, suffice to say, she couldn't even force herself to stop loving.

However, at that time, the point was moot because she just wanted to bash that beautiful face in.

And again.

And again.

And again.

He had chosen the wrong side.

As much as she loved him, she could hate him just that easily.

"They're here."

Serena's wounded eyes looked up at her, contorted with confusion.

"They?"

Blair realized her blunder. "I meant him."

"Nate's here?" Serena asked wildly, searching the party. Blue eyes met the two men at the bar. One was worthy of the girls' wrath while his dark friend was just joking and drinking with him. It was at that moment that Blair decided she would hurt the world for her fragile best friend. Because Serena could really never defend herself.

This moment was tripled when dark eyes were cast in her direction, giving her a lascivious and equally suggestive and reminiscent wink.

"Let's go, Serena," Blair said coldly, taking Serena's arms and pulling her away from the party. Blair felt Chuck's eyes on her the entire time.

"What was that?" Serena asked timidly, but obviously noticing the not so subtle exchange.

"Nate is going to get what he deserves for what he did to you," Blair said, pretending that she didn't know what Serena was talking about.

"Blair," Serena said as they made there way up the stairs of the grand hotel. "Did something happen last night?"

"Last night?" Blair asked, feigning innocence.

"You just left without a word," Serena said, though images were gathering in her mind.

"I don't know what-"

"I knew there was a reason he was leering at you more than usual," Serena rolled her eyes. After awhile, it was just obvious to spot the signs. Gone were the times when she would actually be surprised if she would walk into a room at a party to see Chuck and Blair making out on a stranger's bed. Then again, they weren't just making out anymore. They weren't then, either.

"Don't worry about it," Blair said, as they walked past the nicer suites.

"Where are we going?"

In truth, Blair just wanted to get away from dark eyes that never stopped to be _leering_ at her. Concocting some excuse where she wasn't really afraid of her liaison and what it meant the other night should have been easy enough. But adding on another layer of wanting to avenge her best friend and the complicated entanglement of how her ex-ex-ex-ex-ex-current-sort of-continuous lover was the best friend of the source of her vengeance wasn't the easiest thing to sort out.

He never made it that easy. This thought entered her mind as the phone in her hand vibrated.

**Running again? How adorable**

She snapped her phone shut to see Serena's knowing look. She turned back towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Blair asked.

"I really don't want to be here when he catches up with you," Serena said. Serena's blonde hair disappeared around the corner and the very real feeling of Fight or Flight surged through Blair as she took a shaky step, knowing anyway it was futile.

"As if you could ever conceive of running from me."

She didn't know how he got up there so quickly, finding herself trapped in the cage of his familiar arms. His spicy sent tingled her nose as she tried to pull away.

"There is that clever invention of the elevator."

As if he could read her mind that easily.

His face was that expression of smugness and lewdity as she turned around and she just wanted to slap it off. A mask of anger and detestation was the only thing she could actually muster since she had last seen him 24 hours ago.

"I've been thinking about last night all day."

An obvious statement for him to mention, even if she was thinking the exact same thing herself. She did know it was simply to bluntly segue into what had to be discussed. Because when it was happening, they just jumped. They didn't think. All they could feel was what was coursing through them and their absolute need for each other.

And now it was the awkward morning after that was at night and wasn't even that awkward.

"I haven't seen you in so long."

Even though Blair was about to make it that way. No matter how much his exaggerated drawl made her quiver.

"And I'd like to keep it that way," she replied dismissively, shoving him off. There was not even a microsecond of hurt portrayed on his face before he covered it with his familiar sneer.

"I have a _vivid_ recollection of the previous night that proves different," he replied with his hands on approach.

"Not vivid enough, it seems," Blair gave his similar drawl.

"Maybe I need to remind you, then," he said suggestively, dragging his hands across her.

"I don't think so," she said a little more harshly than she intended. Because now he was aware that there actually was a problem instead of her playing that hard to get routine they both had perfected in high school.

"What's your problem?" he asked distinctly.

"My problem is that your best friend is a whore," Blair snapped angrily before making her way past the suites.

And away from him.

"I think you have you and me confused," he said, catching up with her easily. As he always had the talent of doing. "Isn't that usually what I say about your best friend?"

"Don't," Blair said sharply, pushing him away where they happened to be standing in front of his very suite of that particular hotel.

"Tell me, then," he answered.

"Just go away, Chuck," she said simply.

"This isn't about us, Blair," he said. "This is between Nate and Serena. Stop making it an excuse for us not to-"

"Not to what?" she asked. "Break each other so wholly again? Because I can't do that. Not this time. Not again. Enough is enough."

"Well, excuse my confusion, but you did it pretty spectacularly last night," he shot back. "Including me."

Blair laughed bitterly. "She's my best friend. And he's yours. Right now, that's the way things have to go."

He grabbed her arm. "I don't accept that."

"Well you're going to have to," she pulled away from him.

"Tell me what you want from me."

It was a little frightening to see the self concerned boy she used to know in this _matured_ man's body and actually being truthful with her. And realizing that they actually might work this time around.

"I can't fix it if you don't tell me," he said gently, and she found that she was letting him wind his arms around her.

"Last night happened," Blair said slowly, "as we knew it would again. But you're acting like-"

"Like it's been a long time coming?" he asked. "I have waited far too long without you to let this one just go. So tell me."

She knew what she wanted since she had walked in that night. And she knew that it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to Nate. But she had to ask. She had no right to ask, but she had to. For Serena.

"I will do anything for you," he said with brutal honesty. "You know that. Just tell me what to do."

"Destroy Nate."

His hands didn't leave her body but he visibly flinched. He knew what this was.

"Consider for a moment what you're asking of me."

"I have," Blair said simply. "And it's the only way."

"The only way to what?" Chuck asked. "Prove the way I feel? You know how I feel."

"And yet you're acting like that teenager who doesn't even know how to say it."

"I love you," he said shortly. "You want me to say it again? I love you."

"It's not enough."

It was a hard sentence that he had replayed over and over in his mind, looking at her in her mesmerizing white like she was heading off with a different groom but he knew she would always have to come back to him.

"Enough for who?" he asked instead.

"Do you see what he's doing to her?" Blair asked. "He's humiliating her. Escorting around some tramp from Columbia just to spite her."

"And Serena doesn't deserve it?" Chuck asked.

"It doesn't matter," Blair said. "I love Serena more than I love Nate. That's the way it goes."

"And how much more do you love her than me?" he asked.

"You know that's not the same thing."

"So you're admitting that you actually do love me?" he asked. "Instead of your usual game of leaving me in the middle of the night? I thought that was my game."

"If you think this is a game to me, that just proves that this isn't going to work," Blair said. "This was never a game to me."

"Then why are you asking me to play it?" he asked.

"Because she's my best friend. And although she has done some things disreputable, it isn't something I can just ignore."

Chuck swallowed harshly, never allowing himself to look away form her. "I can't."

And she knew that was his answer to her request.

Blair did look away from him, pushing away his searching hands. He heard the sniff at the back of her throat and he hated how easy it was for him to make her cry.

"And you're killing me by saying it," she answered, turning away from his door.

"Wait," he said, trying to catch her. "You can't just leave. You can't just walk away from us just like that."

"I've done it before," she said coldly. "There's isn't any love in you for me. You said so yourself. You love Nate more than me."

"That isn't what I said," he disputed, hating how easy it was for her. "That's what you said. I can't let you go either way. You've learned this first hand."

"Let me go, Chuck," she said somberly, his hand wrapped firmly around her wrist.

"You know I'll do anything," Chuck said.

"Anything except what I need you to do."

"Just don't leave," he said. "You left me last night and I knew I had to just know that you could be with me again. And if I even have to be your friend first, then I'll do it."

"That isn't what I'm asking," she answered. "You would rather be just my friend than fight my enemy? After all this time. All the pining and hurt you would protect him and torture yourself just by being my friend when we both know it is impossible to do so."

"You really consider Nate your enemy?" he asked. And even at that sentence, her heart started to flutter again. He was looking at the ground, but that look of determination was still in his face.

"Serena is my sister," Blair said. "He hurt her and I need to hurt him back."

"Is Nate your enemy?" Chuck asked. "Did he hurt you?"

And she knew it was the only way to do this. Chuck cared about Serena. But he couldn't defile his own best friend for her. Nate was Chuck's brother before Serena was his sister.

But then there was Blair.

Blair was different. She was always different. And he needed to hear the one thing that trumped all else.

"Nate hurt me," Blair said. "Will you do this one thing for me?"

"Will you promise to be here when I get back?" he parried. Her hands were on the back of his neck and before he knew what he was doing, instinct had kicked in and her back was pressed against his door as they made out wildly in the hallway.

"Will you be here when I get back?" he repeated heatedly.

"You're not leaving yet."

He pulled away to see the darker shade in her eyes and felt her familiar pull that was too difficult to deny. Her hand was temptingly on the door hand and he quickly produced a key.

They stumbled into his room, letting the door swing easily closed behind them. Her dress came apart easily in his hands.

"What did you just do?" she panted, finding the remains of her very expensive dress on the ground.

"Making sure you don't leave when I'm gone," he said unrepentantly before tugging at her slip.

"Just don't rip this one," she sighed.

"You'll be here when I get back." It didn't sound like a question but she knew that it was.

"You didn't give me much of a choice," she answered before trying to kiss him. He pulled away.

"Say it," he commanded.

"I love you," she said, knowing the words easily. "I just need this one thing from you."

"That's what I thought."

And her smug lover was back as she kissed him forcefully. His belt buckle was loud in her ears by the time they reached the bed, relishing in the touch that they hadn't had since the previous night. But now it was real.

Now he knew she would still be there when he got back.


	6. Line 324

**A/N**: This is also one of my favorites. And alas, the last one. I hope you liked it. It's also one of the shorter ones.

**Summary**:

**Disclaimer**: Characters belong to GG and quotes belong to Shakespeare.

* * *

_Benedick: Tarry, good Beatrice. By this hand, I love thee.  
__Beatrice: Use it for my love some other way than swearing by it.  
__Benedick: Think you in your soul the Count Claudio hath wrong'd Hero?  
__Beatrice: Yea, as sure as I have a thought or a soul.  
__Benedick: Enough, I am engaged; I will challenge him. I will kiss your hand, and so I leave you. By this hand, Claudio shall render me a dear account. As you hear of me, so think of me._

"But can you say it twice?"

He could hear the humor as plainly as any other, but he felt the seriousness that was laced through her bones, tying them together as he proclaimed what had been true all along.

"I love you."

They relished in the bloodshed. There was an aphrodisiac to destruction and he couldn't help but tear into her, only feeling alive when their breaths were synchronized. They were the same in their insecurities and as well as he hated any man that dared lay eyes on what was his, he hadn't discovered really how much of a jealous girlfriend she was.

Until she ordered a martini just to throw it all over the source of her wrath.

Which turned out to be him.

"What was that?"

She was sitting primly in her room, brushing her dark and silky locks that just that morning, he had fisted his hand through.

"I was just getting ready for bed," she said calmly. "But I am slightly surprised that you're here. If I recall correctly, the last time we saw each other was in anger."

"Anger," Chuck repeated. "Is that all you call it? You threw your drink on me."

She watched him shuffle with hidden amusement, aware that he was still very much soaked to the bone if his scent of gin was any indication.

"Crime of passion," she shrugged.

"Was I so deserving?" he asked.

"Yes," she snapped and he saw the first flurry of emotion that he had that night. "Do you think I'm blind?"

"I think you're insane."

"That girl was totally coming on to you," Blair sneered.

"So you threw it at me?" he asked. "I wasn't even encouraging it."

"You're just lucky it wasn't a Nairtini," she blinked prettily. "Because believe me, I considered it."

He walked over to her swiftly, grabbing her her shoulders to hoist her to her feet. She attempted to struggle until he covered her mouth with his.

"You make me so... libidinous when you're jealous."

"You're such a jerk," she scowled, pushing him lightly away. But not so far away that she couldn't reach him again.

If she were so inclined.

He made the decision for her, reaching out to pull her to his alcohol smelling clothing to taste her again.

"Chuck," she murmured into his mouth. "Love me?"

"Always," he said quickly so he didn't have to waste his breath on talking.

"Show me another way," she said.

"What?" he asked, pulling away suspiciously.

"I liked waiting here for you to come to me," she professed softly. He felt his body surge to life and he knew he needed her right now.

"There is no one like you," he said, sure that no one else's girlfriend would want to role play the cheating bastard and the scorned woman.

"It doesn't seem likely," she breathed, kissing him fiercely again. But she pulled away again, eying his clothes. "You're all sticky."

"More reason to take my clothes off, then," he smirked, pulling at his tie. She helped him with the rest of his clothes as he paid a moderate amount of attention to her neck.

"Will you think of me," he asked, "when we're not together and I have force myself to pay attention to other women just so you won't tire of me?"

"I think of you always," she confessed, pulling off the last of his clothing as he helped her with her own wrinkled dress, that was going to become even more wrinkled and abandoned on the floor.

"I know how bored you can get with those guys that look at you."

She heard the pointedness and the hint of jealousy. The way he could get.

"Sh," she scolded gently into his mouth.

"You really are perfect," he said like he had never said it before.

She pulled him down on top of her. She kissed her gratefulness into his mouth.

"How hot does it make you for us to humiliate those girls?" he asked.

"Like I've never been before," she answered and her eyes rolled back with a muffled groan into his neck. "I love you, you know."

"Will you always think of me?" he asked in satisfaction.

"Always."


End file.
